


Art for "The Meaningless and All That's True"

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Art, Civil War (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art inspired by "The Meaningless and All That's True" by missbecky :)





	Art for "The Meaningless and All That's True"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Meaningless and All That's True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820919) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/67173035828/its-okay-he-said-again-he-knew-it-wasnt)

  


  



End file.
